Serú Girán
Para el álbum homónimo, ver Serú Girán (álbum) Para el tema homónimo y para el significado del nombre, ver Serú Girán (canción) Serú Girán fue una banda argentina de rock integrada por Charly García (voz, teclados), David Lebón (voz, guitarras), Pedro Aznar (bajo, voz), y Oscar Moro (batería). Es considerada como uno de los mejores conjuntos de su país, por su alta calidad en lo musical, conceptual y escenográfico. Famoso por su virtuosismo, entre 1978 y 1981 el grupo ganó nueve premios. Apodados «los Beatles criollos», hicieron masivo al rock. Si bien no fue la primera superbanda en la historia de la música popular argentina, fue la primera en alcanzar y mantener la popularidad en todas las clases sociales de su país. Con récords de ventas y espectadores, el grupo consiguió fusionar varios estilos, para alcanzar un sonido muy particular, característico de esa transición entre décadas. Inicios Tras las peleas en La Máquina de Hacer Pájaros, Charly García tomó la determinación de dejar la banda y viajar a Brasil con David Lebón, su amigo desde la época de Sui Generis, que había tocado en Pescado Rabioso y Polifemo. Con la plata recaudada en el Festival del Amor (Luna Park, 11/11/1977) alquilaron una casa por tres meses en Buzios, al norte de Río de Janeiro. Por no tener dinero suficiente para pagar el impuesto, todos los equipos que llevaban quedaron decomisados en la aduana. Antes de viajar a Brasil, Charly tuvo que hacerle unos cambios de última hora a su banda. Obviando a Lebón, tenía como baterista a Gonzalo Farrugia y como bajista a Jose Luis Fernandez, su ex compañero de la Máquina. Sin embargo, Farrugia decidió irse a vivir a Los Angeles y Fernandez a última hora le canceló a Charly, lo cual daría para un par de ciertos enojos. A los dos meses Charly regresa a Buenos Aires para arreglar contrato con Oscar López y Billy Bond. Una noche, en un pub donde se presentaba Pastoral, Charly quedó fascinado con la habilidad de Aznar, que había tocado en Alas y Madre Atómica, en el bajo. Esperó a que terminara el show y fue a buscarlo a los camarines. para convencerlo de viajar con él a Brasil. Con la plata que había recibido como anticipo del contrato, costeó los pasajes a San Pablo de ellos y el de Oscar Moro, quien había sido baterista de La Máquina de Hacer Pájaros y anteriormente del legendario grupo Los Gatos y a quien ya había apalabrado para viajar. Allá se reunirían con David Lebón. En principio, el nombre propuesto para la banda por Charly fue "Bicicleta", pero no fue aceptado por David. Pese a los problemas económicos, esta fue una etapa muy creativa y fructífera: compusieron más de quince temas, de los cuales se seleccionaron los mejores para la edición del primer disco. Serú Girán “Billy Bond and the Jets” estaba formada por Charly García, Billy Bond, David Lebón, Pedro Aznar y Oscar Moro. Editaron un solo disco en donde se encuentran temas como “Discoshock”, “32 macetas” y “Loco, no te sobra una moneda”. Finalmente Billy Bond desarma el proyecto y queda conformado Serú Giran. Las sesiones de grabación del primer disco comenzaron en los estudios El Dorado de San Pablo, y culminaron en ABC Recording Studios de Los Angeles, Estados Unidos. Los comienzos fueron difíciles: era 1978 y el disco no convencía a un público escéptico aunque ofrecía himnos como Seminare y Eiti Leda. La presentación de la banda se dio en un barco sobre el Riachuelo. Lo que inspiró a García fue una banda revolucionaria “los jóvenes de ayer”. En su opera prima, el cuarteto fue acompañado por las colaboraciones orquestales de Daniel Goldberg, quién grabó con 24 músicos en EE.UU. El primer recital de Serú Giran tuvo lugar, también, en un barco sobre el Riachuelo; para la prensa, amigos y músicos. El 28 de julio de ese año, Serú se presentó en el estadio Luna Park, en el ”Festival de la Genética Humana“, en dónde interpretaron tres temas, pero el público al final terminó arrojando las pilas de sus grabadores (llevados para piratear el recital) debido al mal sonido del evento. La presentación oficial del primer disco titulado “Serú Girán” se llevó a cabo en el Estadio Obras Sanitarias el 3 de noviembre de 1978. Cuando tocaron el tema Discoshock el público presente quedó desconcertado porque creyó que era en serio. En medio de un coro de silbidos, empezaron a pedirle a García el Blues del levante, el tema que había compuesto con motivo de la despedida de Sui Géneris. El resto del recital transcurrió ante la indiferencia general. La gente no había entendido el mensaje, o Serú no había sabido expresarlo. La grasa de las capitales Un año más tarde, apareció La grasa de las capitales con un cambio en la temática sonora del disco: las canciones son más directas, los instrumentos suenan en un primer plano sin el agregado de cuerdas. Viernes 3 AM y Noche de perros son los picos más altos de la genialidad que denota el segundo lanzamiento de Serú Girán. Viernes 3 AM sería censurada durante un tiempo en las radios. Este disco fue el que catapultó a Serú Girán como uno de los grupos más populares de la época en Argentina. La presentación oficial de ”Grasa de las capitales” se llevó a cabo en gran cantidad de funciones en septiembre y octubre de 1979 en el Auditorio Bs. As. (ex–Kraft). Bicicleta En 1980, vio la luz Bicicleta, un disco que relató con delicada y admirable exactitud la realidad argentina de una época política nada fácil bajo la dictadura: Canción de Alicia en el país y Encuentro con el diablo son las canciones que mejor exponen aquella realidad social. Bicicleta también contiene la nostalgia de Charly García en composiciones como A los jóvenes de ayer y Mientras miro las nuevas olas. El disco Bicicleta —nombre que en un principio Charly había propuesto para el grupo, pero rechazado por el resto— fue presentado oficialmente en el estadio Obras, en de junio de 1980. En el escenario había ruedas de bicicleta, conejos y flores, lo que llamó la atención de público y prensa, por ser el primer grupo que tenía algún tipo de preocupación por la puesta en escena. Serú Girán había delegado la responsabilidad escenográfica a Renata Schussheim, una vieja amiga de Charly. A partir de Bicicleta, Serú Girán comenzó con sus grandes shows. Un mes después, en agosto de 1980, se presentaron en el Monterrey Jazz Festival, de Río de Janeiro (Brasil). Por lo general, los argentinos que iban a ese festival estaban más vinculados al jazz o al tango que al rock progresivo que proponía Serú. Ese año el concierto se dividió: en la primera parte, se presentaron Serú Girán, el guitarrista estadounidense Pat Metheny y George Duke. El éxito obtenido por los argentinos fue tal, que los organizadores les ofrecieron volver a tocar en la segunda —la principal— junto a John McLaughlin, Hermeto Pascoal, Egberto Gismonti y el grupo Weather Report. Recuerda García: «Cuando tocaba McLaughlin, la gente patinaba y le tiraba avioncitos de papel. ¡Yo me quería morir! Si a McLaughlin le hacían eso, a nosotros nos achuraban». Sin embargo, esta predicción resultó errónea. La principal razón de la respuesta favorable residió en la variedad de matices en los temas. El 30 de diciembre de 1980, el supergrupo brindó en La Rural un histórico recital gratuito, a cargo del canal estatal ATC, organizador del ciclo «Música prohibida para mayores». Serú Girán reunió más de 60.000 personas, fue el primer grupo argentino que reunió esa cantidad de público. Peperina Peperina fue un disco marcado por las excelentes e impecables composiciones, como Llorando en el espejo, Esperando nacer, Cinema verité, Salir de la melancolía y Peperina. La presentación oficial de dicho disco se realizó en Obras Sanitarias el 4, 5 y 6 de septiembre de 1981. La historia cuenta que sobre finales de la primavera de 1981, Serú Girán navegaba en las aguas de un mar tranquilo. Estaba en la cumbre. Y una decisión, inesperada para muchos, lógica para algunos pocos que conocían la intimidad de la banda, cambió todo: Pedro Aznar decidió que se iría a estudiar a la más prestigiosa escuela de jazz del mundo, la Berklee de Boston (EE.UU.). En realidad, quería cambiar, crecer por otro lado, y llegar al Pat Metheny Group. Los cuatro fantásticos del rock argentino celebraron un ciclo de tres conciertos en el Teatro Coliseo. Fue en las cálidas noches del viernes 25, sábado 26 y domingo 27 de diciembre. Eran, por lejos, el grupo más popular y prestigioso de la escena local. En el 2000 se editó un disco doble en vivo de la banda, con un registro de 20 canciones, grabado en ese recital. Esta grabación fue presentada a Oscar Moro (en 1999) por un fan que la tenía registrada en un cassette. No llores por mí, Argentina Cuando Aznar decidió dejar la banda, se organizó una serie de recitales para despedirlo. El futuro de Serú Girán era incierto. Comenzaba 1982, se avecinaba la Guerra de Malvinas, y el disco grabado en esos recitales, No llores por mí, Argentina, sería una de las placas más vendidas en ese año. El tema homónimo —transformado casi en un himno—, y otras composiciones como En la vereda del sol, Cuánto tiempo más llevará y Eiti Leda, lo convirtieron en un disco imprescindible, relato y sello histórico de la época. Más avanzado el año, las desavenencias de García, Lebón y Moro (en especial de los dos primeros) acerca de cómo reemplazar a Aznar y del futuro del grupo hicieron que la banda decidiera disolverse. Serú '92 Muchos años y trabajos solistas debieron pasar hasta que Serú Girán se hiciera presente otra vez. García, Moro, Aznar y Lebón se reunieron para editar Serú '92; muy distintos a una década atrás. Este trabajo en estudio luego de 10 años fue galardonado antes de salir a la venta, y posee muy buenas canciones como Mundo agradable, No puedo dejar, A cada hombre, a cada mujer, Transformación, Déjame entrar, Nos veremos otra vez y Si me das tu amor. Con el regreso de Serú se realizan presentaciones récords en Córdoba, Rosario, Montevideo y en Buenos Aires con dos presentaciones en el estadio de River Plate, estas últimas ante unas 160 mil personas en total. El regreso de Serú marcaba un récord impensado tiempo atrás: una banda Argentina tocando en River. Reuniones El 9 de marzo 1988 tuvo lugar una "reunión secreta" en los estudios T.M.A., de David Lebón. Tocaron temas propios e improvisaron varios temas de The Beatles. La grabación de esto está disponible de manera no oficial. En una de las funciones que Charly brindó en el Teatro Gran Rex, de la serie titulada Adiós Charly García (Don’t cry for my Argentina) en diciembre de 2002, el músico del bigote bicolor invitó al escenario a Pedro Aznar y Oscar Moro. Realizaron un set de varios temas, brindando a sus seguidores la emoción de ver a casi todo Serú de nuevo en un escenario. Oscar Moro falleció en julio de 2006, víctima de una hemorragia estomacal. A finales de marzo y principios de abril de 2007, Pedro Aznar y David Lebón se reunieron para dar una serie de conciertos en el teatro ND Ateneo. En el quinto concierto (viernes 6 de abril) apareció como invitado sorpresa Charly García para tocar Seminare. El 26 de julio de 2007, a un año de la desaparición de Oscar Moro, se reunieron en concierto muchas estrellas de rock, a modo de homenaje, en el que Charly García y Pedro Aznar tocaron Desarma y sangra, Encuentro con el diablo, Mientras miro las nuevas olas y Esperando nacer. El 30 de Abril de 2010, cerca de la medianoche, David y Pedro fueron invitados en el último de la serie de recitales que Charly dió en el Luna Park ese año. Tocaron “Seminare”. La reunión fue realmente sorpresiva y con una carga emotiva muy grande. Charly al final del tema, también pidió un aplauso para Moro. El 16 de febrero del 2013 en la apertura de Cosquin Rock 2013, se reunieron Charly García, David Lebón y Pedro Aznar y tocaron dos temas: "Perro Andaluz" y "Seminare". Premios En los años 1978, 1979, 1980 y 1981, Serú Girán ganó premios en las categorías de Mejor Grupo en Vivo, Mejor Compositor (García), Mejor Tecladista (García), Mejor Guitarrista (Lebón), Mejor Bajista (Aznar), Mejor Baterista (Moro). Grupo Revelación 1978, Mejor Cantante (Lebón) 1980 y 1981, Mejor Tema 1978 (Seminare) y 1981 (Peperina) y Mejor Álbum 1978 (Serú Girán).